1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable handle for wheeled luggage and more particularly to a locking device for retractable handle of wheeled luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, only one locking device is provided in the retractable handle for controlling the handle in a retracted position and an extended position. Further, it is also possible to design the sliding tube to be engaged with the support tube in a plurality of retaining slots of the support tube for varying the length of retractable handle. It is known that the maximum length of the retractable handle is less than that of the height of luggage case. In addition, the airline industry has strictly enforced the restriction on the dimension of carry-on luggage that may be brought onboard of an airplane. As such, in one case that the total height of the height of luggage plus the length of fully extended handle is still less than the distance between hand of an upright person and ground. This means that the person has to bend his/her back to reach and tow the handle grip. It can be seen that such design is not convenient.
Furthermore, it is necessary to retract the handle to its lowest position in order to carry the luggage in and out of various forms of carriers such as airplanes or motor vehicles. However, the center line of handle grip tends to tilt away from the center line of luggage when luggage is lifted, i.e., the lower portion of luggage is nearer the user than the top portion thereof. As such, luggage may interfere with the user's movement or walking.